Sharpays To Die list
by Barika
Summary: Sharpay decides to write a list of all of the people she hates and wants to die. yayme2012 originally thought of this with her Harry Potter story. R&R not a oneshot anymore. Totally weird story


**AN//Hahaha! I wrote this last night!! I give credit to yayme2012 because she came up with this for a harry potter oneshot-so ya!! Enjoy!! Btw-italicizedSharpay's 'notes'**

Sharpay's To-die list

It was a normal day as Mrs. Darbus blabbered on, and on about Shakespeare. The cheerleaders were doing their nails, while the drama geeks were taking serious notes. The science nerds were doing whatever they do, as the skater dudes were sleeping. The jocks were passing notes with the girlfriends, and Sharpay Evans was…..'taking notes'.

_**My To-die list**_

_Gabriella Montez-Little miss perfect over here disgusts me!! She has reeled in MY guy and won't let him go!! That little goody-woody makes me sick! I wish she was gone….POOF!! I mean also, do you know what she wears to school?? BLUE!!!! I mean, BLUEEW….unless it's on Troy Bolton, my future husband!_

_Chad Danforth-HE'S DUMBER THAN A DOORKNOB!! One day I told him that some people in our school were aliens, you know, like they came from another country and all. Well genius, over here, thought I meant they were from outer space!! He spent the whole week building a fort in the gym with a sign on it that said, 'Mars or Bust!!'. AHHH! I WANT TO SHOOT HIM!!_

_Taylor Mckessie-EW!! Where do I even begin with her? She is so…..SMART. 'Pie equals blueberry! HAHAHAHA! I pulled a math funny!!'. Wait….is pie a number? Does its number represent the number of blueberries in it? I shall hold her captive in my ice cellar until she gives me answers!!_

_Troy Bolton-wait….I don't want him to die…I want his girlfriend too! She's the only one standing in the way of our…love. Scratch him off, he goes on my to-live list!!_

_Kelsi Neilson-EWW! TACKY HATS!!_

_Ryan Evans-My twin…..my annoying twin. He's like a lost puppy, he follows me EVERYWHERE!! Can I please kill him?? Is there a law that says I can't?? Can I pay someone to kill him?? Note to self-get him to check out a law book for me so I can see if its legal or not, if it's illegal, get Zeke to kill him._

_Zeke Baylor-He makes good cookies. I don't need to kill him…..just brainwash him. GOOD PLAN!!_

_Gabriella Montez-Whoops! I've already put her on….BUT SHE NEEDS TO GO!!...and her little mathlete buddy too!!_

_Jason Cross-I hate his name. And what's with him teaching Kelsi how to shoot a basket?? UHH….CHEEZY MOVIE ENDING MUCH!!_

_Martha Cox-AHHH! She's in LOVE with RYAN!! Why doesn't she just go dance her way away!! Haha…way away…that sounds funny. Anyways, what is with her, hip-hop dancing is for gangsters…"Yo, yo, yo I'm Martha Cox, yo!! I'm a fat math geek who trys to be gangsta yo!! SNORT! SNORT! SNORT! I'm in love with Ryan fool!" Haha, she could make a CD!!...I'd still want her dead though….._

_Mrs. Darbus-One time she told me God created the Earth…is she that old? How would she know that? And what's up with the 'r' in Mrs.? How could SHE be married?? This question haunts me. Should I hold her captive with Taylor??_

_Harry Potter-WTH?! He's STILL alive?! J. K. Whatever, KILL HIM!! OH NO!! VOLDEMORT IS GONNA STRIKE AGAIN!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Well Harry Pothead, magic isn't going to help you this time!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Principle Matsui-You're an idiot!! You bought a leopard stature instead of a wildcat!! Even I can tell the difference! I wish you would leave the school and never come back so our drama productions would not be ruined because sports are sooooooooooo much better!! I MUST START A PETITION!!_

_Chad Danforth-…..wait….I've already put him on as well….MY BAD!!_

_barikaandzac-she writes crap about how Troy and Gabriella get together and live happily ever after!! Well, if any of them die, she will be the first!!_

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone rushed into the hallway to escape the hell hole called class. People were scrambling everywhere to get to lunch.

"Hey Shar!!" Gabriella said running up to Sharpay. The were 'best friends'. Sharpay smirked to herself as they walked off with Gabriella to lunch. She was tricking each and every one of them.

**AN//HOW RUDE!! SHE WANTS ME TO DIE!! LOL-I just had to put that in for a twist!! I'll finish off '25 days of Christmas' soon. AHH! School starts tomorrow!! **

**--Barika**


End file.
